As I get Stronger
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: His companions quit. He is the only one left of the gang. But he isn't going to cave in. He wants to get stronger, even if it kills him.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember how I said I closed the poll because I have to manage four stories and life? Yeah... I go REALLY bored and felt like writing a James fic (que fangirls). Yeah so this maybe updated once every two weeks and stuff. For those of you that care PMHM will be updated either in a few hours or today, I never really set an update day for it. K:AV will be updated on Wednesdays from now on because its supposed to be Monday, but I never make the chapters on Sunday, plus I have a weird process for writing those chapters and it requires school. Well I'm probably boring you guys to death right now, so here we go! Chapter one to As I get Stronger! **

* * *

_1. Quitters_

That word, exactly what the bluish, lavender haired young man thought as his longest traveling companions told him that they want to quit.

_"I want to focus more on contests." _His magenta haired partner stated.

_"And Oi think Oi can work 't th't noodle shop there." _His cat partner adds.

_"What do you want to do?" _They both had asked.

Instead of replying, the young man just walked away from the changed duo. He would have replied quitters, but the magenta haired girl's temper is as fiery as her hair, if not more. Besides, the white cat would have argued back, resulting in a never ending argument.

But he's done with the past. The past is the past, meant to be learn from and then forgotten. His life already taught him that, and he should have learned that. This wasn't the first time the gang had thought about doing something good. Yes, he was normally the reason for that, but he had never wanted it to happen.

His job is his life, if he was to quit it, then he would have nothing. Nothing but a fiance that wants to change everything about him. And a rich family.

Yes, the bluish, lavender haired male is filthy rich, but does he care? No. That's why he joined this cruel organization, to escape that life. He no longer wants the life of the rich, even if his partners want it so bad.

He knows the horrors of being rich, they don't. That's why he stayed. Stayed when no one else would stay with him. He will become the best. He will become the strongest. He will become stronger than he was before.

Because Team Rocket is all James Kojiro has.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last author note of the series, so I better make this count. Okay, so last chapter was pretty short Yeah I know, so that's why I'm putting this chapter up so... ON WITH CHAPTER TWO! (If you can guess who Silver calls in the end, give yourself a big cookie and some ice-cream)**

* * *

_2. Memories_

_"Team Rocket ain't quitters, and we ain't either!"_

He tried to get this out of his mind, but found it impossible with each passing moment.

That was a memory of a pact they made when they formed the group. To never quit. Because of this pact, no one really quit for real, _until now._

James was making his way towards the HQ for two reasons. One was to tell the boss that Jessie and Meowth had quit, the other was to tell him that he wanted some training.

Why he was the one to tell the boss, he was unsure of, but hated it. They should have done it, not him. He isn'tthe one quitting, they are. He's the only one who actually wants to improve.

He no longer wants part of them anymore.

_"Team Rocket ain't quitters-"_

"BUT MY TEAMMATES ARE!" The bluish, lavender haired man yelled out of frustration.

If they remembered the pact, this won't have happened.

They took the easy way out, while he's ruffing it.

They're twerps, and Team Rocket hates twerps.

It's a game of cat and mouse, and Team Rocket is the cat.

He's going to come out on top, not them.

They'll fall and crumble, while he rises and succeeds.

He will do better than last time. Because he made a pact. To be stronger.

_Even if it kills him._

* * *

Team Rocket HQ is well hidden, mainly because of the amount of dangerous and most wanted criminals residing there. If anyone was to try and find it, they would give up, if they couldn't find that old Meowth balloon.

The Meowth balloon normally came to the location, and of course the people inside it make it way to obvious that they are flying to HQ, meaning that multiple people have found it in the past years. Of course the people in the balloon were Jessie, James, and of course Meowth, and since they're known for failing, the boss always punish them, hard.

But this time, James will be rewarded. A smug grin crossed his face as he thought of that.

* * *

Getting permission from the two guards blocking the door, James entered the room, keeping his face as emotionless as possible.

But that was a hard task. Instead of Giovanni, a kid with red hair that went up to his shoulder sat there, looking bored.

"Um kid, do you know where the boss is?" James asks, uncomfortable with this kid.

"He won't be back for a month. Until then I will be in charge."

"Shouldn't one of the executives be in charge?"

The red haired boy's expression changed from bored to a look that James couldn't comprehend. "No." His voice was sharp, sharp enough to pierce through steel.

The bluish, lavender haired man gulped. "Well I have some news to tell, but I would like to know your name and rank please."

Sighing, the kid answered the grunt's question. "Silver, Giovanni's son."

The words stung James. He never knew the boss had a son even after researching almost everything about the boss. From what he had read, Giovanni had no family, for passing that up when he found out all he wanted was true power.

Looking slightly annoyed, Silver motioned for James to tell him the news.

"First of all, Jessie and Meowth quit."

James handed every Rocket item the two of them owned, hoping that they were in good condition.

"Hand over everything, you don't get a keepsake."

James looked annoyed at this. He was sure he had said that _Jessie and Meowth _had quit, not all three of them.

"I'm still part of Team Rocket. Which brings-"

Silver started chuckling at this.

James self-conscientiously check himself. "What's wrong mini boss?"

"First off, don't ever call me that ever again." The annoyed Silver said, managing to get out of 'laughing' fit. "Second, from what Giovanni told me, didn't you three make a stupid pact to never quit Team Rocket and to stay together?"

Pushing that memory out of his mind, James responded. "Yes, we did make that stupid pact, but something happened to change it."

"What?" The replacement asked.

"Well you see.." James started, unsure if he should tell the son of his boss that they quit because of some twerp.

"Continue."

Launching into story mode, James told Silver everything for fear of being fired.

"You mean that idiotic brat Ash and his idiotic friends." Silver said, flinching when he mentioned the twerp's name.

"Yes. Those three exactly."

"Then those two are also idiotic brats." Silver said, not caring if he hurt the man's feeling. "Now what were you going to say?"

"I want to become stronger. I need someone to train me, someone who can change my weak self to something unrecognizable."

Silver was, although he didn't show it. in shock when James said this. Racking his brain for a good teacher, he told James to sick around the HQ.

_"Damn it, and Giovanni is on a mission at the moment. Now what do I do?"_

Dialing a number he didn't think he would call after he accepted his role as heir to Team Rocket, Silver felt somewhat better.

"I need help." He weakly said.


	3. Chapter 3

_3. Training_

"I know I told you if you needed help you could ask me, but I didn't think you would call me that early."

Silver, who's expression soften a lot, greeted his friend. "Yeah sorry, but I need help with something."

His friend climbed onto the desk. "So what did you want?"

Silver took this time to examine his friend. He looked the same as always with his black hair, backwards yellow and black cap, goggles resting on the bill of the hat. He kept his red jacket, shorts with the same exact color scheme as his cap and even kept his pole stick. Which, Silver thought, was a bad idea since he was entering Rocket territory.

"First of all, get of my desk."

In response, the black haired kid stuck his tongue out and knock some things off of the desk.

**"DAMN IT GOLD!"**

And just like old times, they chased either other around the room, with Gold taking the lead.

* * *

James, who heard the scream just like everyone else, decided to see where it was coming from. Sadly due to his lack of training, he had difficultly finding where the scream came from.

* * *

"Mini boss?" he asked, figuring out that the screams came from the boss's room.

Getting no reply, he opened the door, only to see two boys wrestling on the floor. One being Silver and the other one what he assumed to be the twerp in disguise.

Not knowing what to do, James released his Victreebel (who still latched onto his head) to use Vine Whip to separate the boys.

"Aww... And I was winning too." the black haired kid whined, which made James realize that it wasn't the twerp. "Silver, your grunts are meanies."

"Actually he's the nicest of the latter." Silver mumbled, upset that James managed to catch them off guard.

"What did you say, Silver-san?"

James released the boys. Approaching the black haired kid, he lifted him in the air. "Now listen twerp that's not how-"

Clearing his throat, Silver stood up and responded to the situation. "That's not how you address your superior Mr. Kojiro."

He released his grip on Gold.

"Haha I'm superior- WAIT WHAT?"

Turning to Silver, Gold continued. "I thought I was going to stay innocent. Silver-san why?"

Softening his expression for Gold, Silver reassured him. "It's not like, promise."

Returning to his emotionless expression, Silver faced James. "This is Gold, he will help you with your battling."

"You hear that? You gotta listen to everything I say!"

Not making eye contact with Gold, James mumbled a quick yes. "But mini boss, can I have a word with you?"

Motioning for Gold to leave (which he had to make dramatic and actually did make Silver reconsider what he had done.) Silver faced James. "What?"

"Umm.." James started, hoping that he doesn't have to pry the answers out of Silver. "Why him?"

"Because-"

"BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!" the subject of topic yelled since he was sitting right outside the door for..._reasons_.

"MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

"MEANIE!"

Hearing footsteps, Silver thought it was safe to continue.

"Because he managed to beat Team Rocket once, proving him to be tougher than every member here."

"But wouldn't he rat us out to the police?"

"The day he does that is the day he dies."

"WHY SILVER-SAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICER!"

"SHUT UP!"

"MEANIE!"

"How about I go and train now?" James asks, realizing that they are just going to keep on arguing if he asks Silver more questions.

"Then go." Silver says, pushing him towards the door.

* * *

"'Bout time. Now where is that training place?"

"You mean mini boss didn't tell you that?"

"Nope." Gold bluntly answers.

Instead of replying, James grabbed Gold's arm and guided him towards the training room, gaining the attention of multiple onlookers.

* * *

"Send out your Pokemon." Gold said, losing the normally playful tone in his voice.

Noting that his 'superior' was being serious, James realized his Victreebel and Cacnea, both of which he had to pry off of him.

Seeing this, Gold just sighed in embarrassment. "So you like grass types?" he said while helping his peer get the two 'loving' grass types off.

James just nodded in response, not wanting to give any useful information to a random kid who could just rat them out. After all, he always did that with the twerp.

"Luckily I have two of the grass types weaknesses. Typhosion! Togekiss!" the young trainer yelled, releasing the two mentioned Pokemon.

James, although he tried his best not to show it, was both amazed and scared of the power that radiated from the two Pokemon. Even though he didn't want to admit it to either Gold or Silver, the two Pokemon here looked _way _stronger than the twerps, and if the twerp can blast him off into outer space, who knows what these two could do.

"Call out an attack."

Knowing that reluctance means fear and fear means losing, he quickly called for both Pokemon to use a Vine Whip.

Without any commands from their owner, both Pokemon dodged the weak vines thrown at them.

Frustrated, James called out another Vine Whip at the same time Gold told him to stop.

"Obviously you don't understand how to battle."Gold said, approaching the frustrated man.

"What do you mean by that!" James said, his voice close to reaching yelling tone.

"First of all, if you really want to be anything that involves battling Pokemon, you should really learn that you don't call one straight attack after another."

James gritted his teeth in anger.

"Second, both you and your Pokemon were surprised when my Pokemon dodged automatically. If you were to be in a real battle, the enemy would take this as an opening and attack."

He clenched his fist.

"Third of all-"

**"WHO THE HECK MADE YOU THE MASTER OF BATTLES?!"  
**

Surprised by the sudden outburst, (which could be heard through out the base) Gold took a step back before ordering his Pokemon to constrain the irrational trainee.

"Okay then." the trainer managed to say. "Recall one of your battles with the 'twerp'. Exactly _how, _does he battle?"

Trying his hardest not to go into another rampage (due to the fact he had two _very _strong Pokemon contrasting him), he described the way the twerp battled, making it sound not all that impressive. However, on the flip side, James was extremely jealous of the way the twerp battled. Before he even met Jessibell, all he wanted to do was to become a trainer. But now that he was a Rocket, memories such as those were a thing of the past.

"So he's an okay trainer." he stated.

"Okay? OKAY?" James started, almost going into another rampage. "This man beat my team so much that its not even funny and your calling him _okay?" _

"He just doesn't seem like a challenge to me. Both Silver and I could beat him, no problem." Gold stated. "Anyways, he battles like normal trainers would. So maybe you should try training like that."

Giving nothing more than simple nod, James agreed. "Now can you command them to let go?"

Thinking about it for awhile, Gold answered no. "Lets see you fight with a handicap."

Gritting his teeth in anger, James ordered Victreebell to use Vine Whip while Cacnea used Pin Missile.

"Would you wait?" Gold asked, managing to dodge the two attacks that were aimed at him.

"Rockets don't wait for anything." he replied, smirking.

"Seriously, Silver needs to tell me these things." he mumbled to no one in particular.

"So?" James asks, hoping he'll send out two more Pokemon for him to face.

"Can't we take a break?" Gold asked, recalling his Pokemon.

"Are you saying that you're a wimp?"

"NO!" he quickly defended. "I just need to straighten things out with Silver, that's all. I'll get you someone else while I'm away."

_'Knowing you, you're just going to play with him and get the first grunt you see.'_

"I'll be back." Gold said as he walked out of the room.

Having nothing else to do until his replacement comes, James decided to check to see how the others trained.

* * *

"You're Mareep is weak! How do you expect to win like that?" an older grunt asked what appeared to be a newbie.

"I-I tried my hardest s-sir." the younger one stammered.

"Why does Giovanni even put up with you? When he's done from his ridiculously long break, I'm going to personally ask him to fire you."

The younger one stood in shock. "B-but-"

"NO BUTS!"

Knowing from previous encounters from people such as this one right here, James decided to step in for the little one.

"Listen you, I don't understand what the heck is your problem, but you don't have to take it out on him."

"My problem is him!" the grunt responded.

"And it isn't of your place to interfere, Mr. Kojiro."

"S-Silver?" all three of them asked.

Quickly following behind him was Gold, who no one paid attention to, despite the fact that he drew all this attention to himself.

"James Kojiro, I have a test mission for you. Come to my office in five minutes."

As soon as he arrived, he left, leaving everyone in shock.

Walking over to Gold, James decided to question him in the two minutes he had to spare.

"So what did he say?"

"I still have to train you, end of discussion." he responded, quoting the harsh tone Silver had used on him.

"That's interesting." James answered with no interest whatsoever. "Well sadly I have to go."

And with that, James walked off towards the direction of Silver's office.

* * *

"What did you want?" James ask, unsure whether to call him Silver or mini boss.

"Remember you're old partner Jessie?"

He nodded his head in response.

"She has a contest tomorrow. Go there and steal every Pokemon in site."

"But what if I fail?" he asked, hoping Silver wouldn't be so harsh on him if he happens to do so.

"Fail all you want, it's only a test to see what we need to improve on."

Waiting to see if James would add something, Silver said nothing. When he didn't, the red haired kid continued.

"Gold will still be your trainer for battles, but for everything else, I will assign different elites to help you improve on that."

Taking this as an invitation to leave, James saluted, promising he'll do his best.

_'So I have to steal Pokemon from my old partner. Let's just hope that the odds are in my favor.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_4. Test_

Steal Pokemon from his partner? Did it really come to this so soon?

Yes, James is aware of the fact that he will have to hurt them, and considering how they betrayed him shouldn't be a problem. But he was always a good guy at heart, even after joining Team Rocket, and something like this pains him.

Plus, he didn't want to do it so soon.

He had wanted to show them that he became better, and had hoped that they would abandon their dreams to realize a past goal. But he didn't even get better, he's still his weak self, the one that gets blasted off everyday.

Sighing, he walked over towards his room, after all, the contest is tomorrow and no one was training him.

_"Maybe I'll take a quick nap."_

* * *

"Alright Yammaga, Silver Wind!"

Breaking the previously called Hidden Power, the Silver Wind showed sparkles of yellow riding along the wind.

_"This seems perfect. Now if only I could add just a bit more dazzle and shine, then I'm done." _the magenta haired coordinator thought.

"Wow that was amazing! I wish I could pull off something like that! Hey, are you going to use that combo in tomorrow's contest?" a certain blunett asked.

Realizing someone spoke to her, she turned and faced the speaker.

_"Its the twerpp- I mean Dawn."_

"Yeah I guess so. But aren't you better than me? After all, you did beat me in some contests." she said using her friendliest voice. Even though she is no longer part of Team Rocket, she didn't want to interact with the twerps.

"Hehe yeah." she sheepishly said. "But you could've improved since the last time we met."

Jessie blushed at this. "You really think so?"

Dawn nodded her head in response. "Well I have to go met the guys, unless you want to come. Do you?"

Jessie considered this for awhile. She was wearing her Jessilina disguise so there was no way they could know it was her. But they could ask her personal questions that would put her in an awkward position. But then again, she hasn't had a decent meal in weeks...

"I would love to!" and with that, the two coordinators walked towards the Poke Center.

* * *

"Welcome to the Veilstone City Pokemon Contest! I'm your host Marian!" she yelled, showing much enthusiasm.

"Now let's introduce our guest!" she waited for the crowd to die down before continuing. "First of Mr. Contesta!"

He waited for the crowd to die down before he commented. "It's a pleasure to be here."

Continuing, Marian introduced Mr. Sukizo, who commented with his famous 'remarkable'. After she did that, she introduced their own Nurse Joy.

"Now let's introduce our first contestant, Jessilina!"

At that, the crowd roared, hoping for a wonderful first performance.

* * *

He had learn two things about stealing Pokemon from a contest when he was in Hoenn. Number one, strike when every participate was in the vicinity. Two, avoid any spectators, for they can cause trouble.

Since the contest just started, he could use this chance to steal what is needed.

_'Time to break in.'_

Taking a bobby pin, he pick the lock on the back door, hoping that this would work. The door clicked open, giving James access to the back room.

Quickly and quietly, James looked for a door leading to main stage. Failing, he found the door leading to the contest loft, where he was exposed.

"Sorry Zoey, I'm just nervous, that's all." a familiar twerp said to a girl with messy orange hair, who James assumed to be Zoey.

"It's okay Dawn, we all get -HUH?!" looking straight at James, Zoey alerted everyone in her area. "Guys, I think we have a spy."

Standing up, Dawn rushed out of the room, pushing James aside, yelling something about alerting everyone.

Regaining his composure, James stood up, only to be pushed back down by the Pokemon belonging to their trainers.

"Your coming with us."

* * *

"Where is this spy you speak of?" Marian asked Dawn, who was trying to explain everything.

"He's with -pant- the other contestants." she managed, hoping this would satisfy the MC.

"Now hold up." Jessilina interfered. "Do you have any idea what this spy looked like?" she asked in her 'demanding' tone.

Thinking, Dawn hesitated a little, trying to think of a way to describe him. "Well he had blue hair, almost lavender-"

_'James.' _

"Sorry, I have to go." and she rushed out of the area, only to bed followed by TV crew, Dawn, and Marian.

_'Crap, they're following me.' _Jessie thought as she ran towards the contest loft, only to run smack into James, who was being chased by the participants.

"Uhh..." he started. "Prepare for trouble?"

Jessie had to fight the urge to add 'make it double.'


	5. Chapter 5

_5. Friends_

"Oh screw it," James said, standing up. "I'm here for the Pokemon."

"Well, we aren't handing them over to you." Dawn said, crossing her arms. Everyone except for Jessie cheered in response.

"Then I guess I'll just have to use force." Grabbing a Pokeball from his belt, James threw it into the crowd. "Victreebel, use Vine Whip followed by Razor Leaf!"

It felt a bit weird to him, calling two moves at a time. Yes, he was a bad guy, and bad guys don't follow to rules, but he never went that far. Turning his attention back to his Victreebel, James almost motioned for it use another attack, but that was before he noticed what it had done. Sure, the sight of Dawn tied up by vines, fidgeting, make him smirk, but seeing Jessie in the same position made him feel sad. After all, Jessie was his partner, and he could never stay mad at her for that long.

James decided to ignore it. Though it sadden him to see his partner get harmed by his own trick, he was in the middle of a test, and if Silver saw this, he could only hope for the best.

"Now, what did you say about not handing them over?"

* * *

She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't.

Her own partner had betrayed her. He didn't even care if his Victreebel had hurt her, he just continued like she was nonexistent.

Jessie was furious, and her face showed it. Though she resisted the urge to continue the motto, even if she was going to say his part, she didn't have to resist the urge to yell at him, right? But there was one problem, talking would use up oxygen, something she didn't have much of. Trying her best to stay as emotionless as possible, she watched as James walked towards the redhead, demanding her Pokemon.

"I'm not giving them up, no matter what you say." the redhead retorted, crossing her arms.

"Then I'll have to order Victreebel to tighten them."

Jessie was agitated at this. Sure, seeing Dawn fidget even more would be a pleasant sight, even if she was supposed to be her ally, but harming herself? It isn't a pleasant thought, and who knows how horrible the outcome would be.

* * *

Dawn looked at Zoey, silently begging, _pleading, _her to let the man take their Pokemon. After all, she had dealt with goons like this one before, so she knew how to get them back.

"No." Zoey replied after moments of hesitation.

"Then I guess I'll just have to-"

"NO!" Jessilina yelled next to Dawn. Though she was wasting oxygen by yelling that, Dawn knew exactly how she felt, devastated. They were going to get harmed by a selfish man, and who knows what went on in his head.

The man mumbled something before commanding his Victreebel o tighten its grip, despite what Jessilina had yelled.

* * *

_'I'm sorry Dawn, but I couldn't let him take them.'_

Zoey looked at Dawn, sorrow showing in her eyes. She couldn't bare to see the sight of her friend being squished by some guy's selfishness.

"Wait," she started, hoping to get the man's attention. "If we gave you our Pokemon, would you release them?" Though she didn't want to give into the man's request, Zoey couldn't stand the sight that was before her.

"Yes." the man responded.

Walking up to him, Zoey gave him her Pokemon, motioning for the others to follow suit.

"Victreebel, release your grip." Doing what it was told, it let them down gently.

While Dawn was catching her breath, Jessilina grabbed the Pokeball that had Yamega in it, commanding it to use Tackle.

_'That's what you get, traitor.__'_

* * *

Sure, media can be annoying at times like this, but for once, Silver was glad they were there. It makes his job easier, though it could put Team Rocket at risk.

But after seeing what just played out - an unconscious James lying on the floor due to his former ally - caused him to get annoyed. Even though he didn't get much training, Silver thought that he would be able to withstand a simple Tackle. Writing something down in his notebook, Silver focused his attention back to the TV.

"Well, at least he got better at battling." Gold pointed out.

"Then he should have stuck to gym battles." Silver countered, scribbling more notes down.

"Calm down, Silv." Gold said, taking a few steps back from him.

Silver just stared at him before going back to his notes.

_'Just got to wait until he comes back, then I won't have to see such failure again.'_


End file.
